


'Double Agent' Part 1 of 4

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Series: What Happens in Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Set during 5.18 through 5.20Part 1 of Double Agent-Nick and Ellie have to avoid Gabriel getting ganked, and help track down a horseman. (Them trying to set up their uncles and trying to get their dads back together is a bit more of a side mission.)*Elizabeth's POV*





	

I woke up and went downstairs, only to find my brother and uncle practically interrogating my boyfriend, _yay , good morning to me too._

Gabriel had a clipboard and a lab coat, apparently he wanted to look professional. Nick had a suit that looked like the kind that Dad and Sammy had whenever they went to interrogate a witness. 

Gabriel was the first one that I heard talking, and I nearly burst out laughing when he asked, "What do you do for a living?" 

I smacked my face into the wall at the bottom of the stairs and Nick looked at me and asked, "What?"

"You're asking these questions like we're a normal family." I said walking past the couch and into the kitchen. After walking past the opening archway that led to the kitchen I saw that half of the stuff that I'd baked yesterday was gone. "Where's my pie!"

Gabe tried to hold back a laugh, and failed. "Sorry, we've been up for like two hours."

"Pfft, great. Take my pillow, take my whole pie too, for I can't help baking more shit for you two!"

Gabriel shot me a glare and said, "Do NOT quote that book to me, ever."

Nick laughed and said, "Don't worry Gabe, we can dig Elvis."

Gabe slammed Nick against the wall and said, "Yah bucko, and I can dig both of your graves if you don't shut the hell up, okay kiddo?"

I laughed and got a cup of water and went and sat down on the couch next to Crowley. "Are you two done?" I asked Nick and Gabe.

Gabe let Nick fall and shrugged. He picked up his clipboard, and said, "No."

Crowley sighed and put his face in hands, "What questions haven't I answered! Bloody hell we've been talking for hours."

Gabe looked at his board and counted the questions on his fingers, "What do you do for a living, how did you meet Ellie, why the hell do you like Ellie, and when are you going away so we can return to our homeostasis of antisocial."

Crowley's eyes widened at the last question, "Um, I'm the king of the crossroads-"

"I'm gonna go." I said before Crowley started answering any more of the questions. "Where are Dad and Sammy?"

Nick jumped up from being slumped against the wall to look over at Gabe as he said, "I don't know!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you always expect me to know where they are!"

I shrugged and tried listening in on angel radio. When I didn't hear anything I tapped into the frequency of the radio in the impala to locate it. 

"They're driving in the middle of nowhere." I said having to continuously put Ceby on the couch, only for him to follow me when I walk to the door. 

Nick laughed and turned to Crowley, "I think we all know who's getting custody when this blows up, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go bitch!"

Nick ran to catch up with me at my motorcycle only stopping to point and say, "JERK!" and then falling on the side of the bike out of breath. 

*****

Nick tried to ride his own motorcycle, but then decided against it. Instead he snapped a sidecar on mine. 

"OH HELL NO!"

Nick shrugged and played clueless, "What?"

"A god damn side car! That's the motorcycle equivalent of a minivan! Just for that you can teleport, I bet I can still beat you."

Nick laughed, "What?! How the hell do you think you're gonna beat me?"

I winked before I put on my helmet, "Because you don't know where they are, but I'll give you a hint, highway straight to hell." Then I raced off, making my tires spin and kick up a bunch of dust before I left. 

****

About half an hour later, I was two states away and racing up behind the Impala. When I pulled up to the right of it I saw Nick wasn't inside. I slowed down to stay right by the passenger side for a few minutes until Sam noticed I was there and rolled down his window. 

He looked at me a little questioningly but quickly asked, "Hey Ellie, what are you doing here?"

I smiled and took of my helmet and snapped it into storage, which I know I still need to explain but give it time. "Heya Sammy, what're ya'll doin'?"

"Just driving for now, why?"

"Just wanted to help out with something. Nick isn't yet right?"

Sam and Dean both shook their heads but Dean looked up like he finally remembered something, "Oh yah, I finally explained the whole you two aren't human thing to Sam."

I smiled and Sam said, "So, ya'll weren't kidding about the two dads part." He laughed and Dean glared at him.

"Yah, we tried to avoid lying as much as possible." Nick said teleporting into the back of the car. 

Dean slammed on the brakes and since I kept going Dean got to see just how fast we were both driving. I turned back around and got there just in time to hear him ask Nick, "Do we both really drive that fast?"

Nick nodded and I acted offended, "If anything I had to drive slower than usual. You should've seen Cro-" I stopped myself mid sentence and acted like I was done talking. 

Nick smirked, "Who?"

"SHUT YOUR FACE NICK!"

Sam laughed and Dean intervened, "Hey! What the hell are you two talking about?"

Nick smirked, "Nothing, as long as Ellie pays the shut-up-Nick fee of $500, or a milkshake."

 Sam looked confused, "How the hell do you think those two things are equal?"

I don't think he'd meant to say it out loud, and he immediately regretted it after seeing the look on Dean's face. 

"Okay, how about STOP BLACKMAILING YOUR SISTER!"

I shook my head and handing Nick a milkshake, "I payed the fee, so you will never know."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the building that he stopped in front of, "Hey, Elysian Fields, place looks nice why don't we stop here?"

*****

We walked in and were greeted by multiple smiling guests. The man at the front desk smiled and I waved as I left Sam and Dean to check us all in. 

"AHHH!" Sam and Dean came running towards me and multiple guests looked over.

"What's wro- Oh my god!" Dean said, and I knew he saw it too. 

I was genuinely shaking and all I heard myself say was "It's beautiful."

The man that was helping Sam and Dean check in walked forward and said, "Oh yes, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the complimentary buffet for our guests."

I nodded without taking my eyes off the pies and got out a wallet and handed the man $200 and said, "Split this between yourself and whoever made this patch of Valhalla, Vaikuntha, the Fields of Aaru, and Tlalocan combined, my gods ya'll've earned it."

The guy gave a questioning smile, "Uhm, gods?"

Nick smiled and said, "Yah, Ellie's a pagan, she sorta likes all of them but Greek is definitely the one she knows the most about."

The man smiled and asked, "What about you three?"

Nick said, "I'd like to think I'm pan-religious, most of her mythologies are pretty cool, but I'm sure there's a shitload of badass gods that I've never of."

I rolled my eyes and Sam said, "Well, Dean and I believe in God."

Dean laughed and said, "Yah, I believe he's an asshole. In all honesty we're open to experimentation."

Nick and I each fell over laughing and I said, "What is this, college?" Right as Nick said, "What is this, med-school?"

Dean's smile fell and he said, "Shut up and go get some pie."

*****

We did in fact, get some pie, a lot of pie, basically ten whole pies total. 

Three hours later Nick and Sam were asleep and Dean and I were still eating pie, Dean was starting to fall asleep where he sat and I said, "Weak human dad, can't even stay up to eat pie." just loud enough to snap him back awake. 

He rubbed his eyes and finished the last slice of our second chocolate pie before walking off to his room. Before he left he told me that my room was number 303 and that his and Sam's was 305 if I needed anything.

I nodded and watched him walk off as the woman that Dean was trying to talk to before walked towards me. She said down in front of me and I said, "Hey, sorry about him. He's harmless, really, just tell him to back off and he'll listen to you. He may be a man whore, but he's not a douchebag."

The woman laughed and said, "You know it's rather rude to speak that way about your father."

I nearly dropped my fork, "How'd you know that?"

The woman smiled, "I heard you were a pagan, what do you know about Kali?"

I smiled brightly, "She's a Hindu goddess, so I don't know much. She's usually depicted with a necklace of skulls, and she never kills anything but demons, but there's always a misinformed interpretation that she's a goddess of death. Oh, and all of her statues are absolutely beautiful, and they usually have her standing over Shiva. I don't really know the reason why yet though, there's always been bits and pieces that I can't really find."

The woman's smile grew more genuine, "Well, that's a story for another time."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Hope you enjoyed. Not gonna make this a separate series, just experimenting with points of view.


End file.
